Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z: Multiverse Saga
thumb|300px|right|The Multiverse Saga Trailer Ed Edd Eddy Z: Multiverse Saga 'is a fan-made saga created by Toonking911.It is based of all forms of Ed Edd Eddy fancraft and the fan comic Dragonball Multiverse. The series is being writen by Toonking911 but is still taking writers. 'Plot/Story COMING SOON Characters 'Universe G-5' Fighters Ed : Even before learning of his heritage Ed was the strongest of the three Eds.Upon learning he is a saiyan his strength began to grow and now he is one of the strongest in the universe along with the other Eds. His personality is the same as in the series, often quoting movie references, internet memes, or just acting like an idiot.Threw shere training he has become a Super Saiyan 2 Edd (Double D):Always being the smartest of the Eds, Edd often sticks to training threw meditation. With this Edds speciality has been in his Ki control. His ki attacks are stronger the the eds and at times stronger then the cousins.He has used his Ki control to create many attcks that he uses in the series.Like the others Edd has reached Super Saiyan 2 threw training Eddy:The self proclaimed leader of the Eds, Eddy has gone threw being pushed around by neighbor hoos kids to fighting to save the earth.His speciality is his incredible speed which in his universe is second only to Sonic. As proven on multiple occasions Eddy gets angy very easily even for a saiyan.He doesnt have many attacks but his speed makes up for it.Like the others of his universe he has become a Super Sayian 2. Corey Drew Zach Sonic Shadow 'Universe 2535 (Text Story)' Fighters Ed Edd Eddy Corey Drew Zach Zuki Brandon 'Universe 14' Fighters Ed Edd Eddy Corey Drew Zach Bowen Chase Michael 'Universe 7' Fighters Edddy Corey Drew Zach Sonic Shadow 'Universe 124' Fighters Ed Edd Eddy﻿ Corey Drew Sarah 'Universe 421' Fighters Andriod 32 Cheice Draziku Kagi Zanyu Kanzo Turles Android 17 Universes Universe G-5: The universe of the animated story. Universe 2535: '''The universe of the text version of the story. Features new Sayians, Zuki and Brandon. Corey doesn't where his cape in this universe. Also the Eds are much stronger then the other Sayians being able to go Super Saiyian 2 like many of the other universes sayians. Drew Corey and Zuki have a strange ability to slow down time at a molecular level called Awaken. '''Universe 14: The story writen by mikevuong14. This version of the story is much different then all others. Includes sayians Michael, Chase, and Bowen. Corey doesnt where a cape in this uiverse. Universe 7: Similer to U G-5 up to the final saga. To defeat the final villians the Eds permanantly fused, forming Edddy the ultimate Ed whose power is second only to Goku. All other characters are the exact same as the G-5 counterparts. Universe 124: 'The universe of the storys written by DogDays124. Drew is the first one to become Super Saiyan. One year after his defeat Power Prof. returns and Ed becomes a Super Sayian. Edd defeats Power Prof. with a Spirit Bomb. Years later the Eds travel to Planet Chronos IIt to battle Android 32 and his minions. Ed actualy grew his hair out and got a fighting gi. Eddy becomes a False Super Saiyan and they meet Eddy Brother's, who in this timeline is on the side of good. Android 32 is eventualy defeated. At some point all joy is taken from earth by a alien named Cheice but is defeated by Eddy, who found his Christmas Spirit. '''Universe 421: '''A universe very similer to U-124 up to the heroes battle with Andriod 32. Android 32 kills the heroes and continues his rampage across the universe. Later on he meets Cheice who had been able to steal the joy from earth. Cheice joins Andriod 32. They later enter the tournement. 'Credits Writers Toonking911 Dogdays124﻿ Category:E,EnE/DBZ Crossovers